deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Detonator
The Detonator is a weapon in Dead Space 2 that fires sensor-tripped charges onto any surface, whether it be the floor, wall, or ceiling. Anyone or anything that crosses the sensor beam will cause the mine to explode.[http://uk.ps3.ign.com/articles/108/1088958p2.html IGN: Dead Space 2 Preview] Description The Detonator is described as a trip mine that can be placed onto almost all types of terrain. Once placed, the Detonator would activate a narrow three-laser trip mine. If the lasers are disturbed, the trip mine will detonate and kill / severely damage any one within the blast radius. If the Detonator's mine is not detonated, it can be picked back up after arming to be used at a later time (using the secondary fire function when aiming at the last placed mine). Combat Tips * Obviously, do not cross the beam when the mines are deployed. Issac can detonate the mines himself and if he is too close, he will damage himself. * Use a combination of telekinesis and its secondary fire to retrieve the mine easily. * Don't be afraid to use the mines to cover your flanks. Even if no enemies trigger the mines, you can always retrieve them back. * You can also use the mines to detect enemies coming behind you by planting a mine behind you and if anyone triggers the mines, you know something is behind you. * Can be used as a grenade launcher with it's ability to detonate on contact, but be aware of the detonation radius if detonating at close range. * Remember that if you miss an enemy while using the Detonator as a grenade launcher, it will still do its primary function as a mine, and create its radius beam. Be careful not to be in front of your shots if this unfortunately happens. * The Detonator excels in engaging enemies who tend to rush in to attack, such as Stalkers, the Pack, and the Brute. Mines may have to be detonated manually by shooting them, when deployed against the Pack, due to a long activation time. * Planting them on walls is useful against Lurkers that crawl on the wall. * The mine can quickly kill Swarmers by firing in the center of a pack. * This weapon is not advised against Pregnants which can unleash Swarmers after being blown up. *This weapon is perfect against Guardians as one direct fire mine will completely kill it. *This weapon works best in tight corridors. Just don't be too close to your own blasts. *The Detonator is extremely efficient against Stalkers. Since the places you encounter Stalkers always have narrow passages and many surfaces, like the warehouses, (save for the first encounter in the Unitology Church) you can place mines all around yourself. The Stalkers will charge right into them. Trivia *The Detonator is maybe a combat weapon because it only explodes from the movement of something and rocks do not move. *It is unknown whether the Detonator is a mining tool or a combat weapon system. *Like most of the weapons in Dead Space 2 the Detonator has it's own achievement/trophy. It is called "It's a Trap" and is earned when the player kills 30 enemies with the Detonator when the mines are in a deployed state. *The name of the achievement/trophy "It's a Trap" is a reference to the film Star Wars: Episode VI Return of Jedi when Admiral Akbar yells "It's a trap" when they run into an Imperial blockade. Appearances *''Dead Space 2'' Gallery File:Earthgov_detonator.jpg|EarthGov Detonator with a matching EarthGov Security RIG File:Heavy_detonator.jpg|Heavy Duty Detonator with a matching Heavy-Duty Vintage RIG Itsatrap.jpg|The "It's a trap" achievemnet/trophy Sources